<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twins in Another Life by Otaku_l1f3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777514">Twins in Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_l1f3/pseuds/Otaku_l1f3'>Otaku_l1f3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_l1f3/pseuds/Otaku_l1f3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Lucas are best friends. They’re so close that if it weren’t for the different last names people would assume they were brother and sister. They’ve known each other all of their lives and even share the same birthday. However, when May runs into the street to save a black cat and Lucas follows to save her, a tragic accident happens resulting in their death. They awaken in their new life as babies, having been reborn in a new world filled with creatures only found in fairy tales. These friends-turned siblings will have to overcome terrible dangers, figure out who their true friends are, and stop a war before it starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Twins in Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucas, Wake up!! You’re gonna be late for school.” </p><p>Lucas startles awake and rolls out of bed onto the floor. “I’m awake now, Mom!” He takes care of business, gets dressed and heads down the stairs to eat breakfast.<br/>After he eats breakfast, he grabs his bag and runs out the door. Next door, his best friend May is doing the same. </p><p>“Morning, May.” </p><p>“Good Morning, Lucas.” </p><p>“You were late for school too, May? Wow that’s unlike you.” </p><p>“I’m not the only one who’s late, idiot. So are you!!”</p><p>“But that’s normal for me. You’re almost never late” </p><p>They catch their breath across the street from the train station. A person walking their dog comes up to the intersection at the same time as them. The dog barks madly at the bushes behind them. Suddenly, a black cat runs out of the bushes and into the road. The crosswalk light turns green just as a huge truck comes barreling down the street.</p><p>“Oh, no not the cat!!” <br/>May jumps into the street and grabs the cat. HONK HONK HONK HOOONK!!!</p><p>“Watch out!!” Lucas cries and he jumps into the street grabbing and may and attempts to pull them both out of the way. The truck hits them. <br/>“AAHHH!!” “Somebody call an ambulance!” “Somebody call the police.”<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Darkness surrounds them. It’s comforting and feels alive.  A bright light appears out of the darkness. It pulses like a heartbeat.<br/>“Do you wish to live again, young ones?” Two voices ask. </p><p>Two people appear. A woman wrapped in light, warm and comforting, with hair as yellow as the sun. A man tall, with broad shoulders and hair as dark as a night sky with no moon.</p><p>“Where are we?” Lucas asks.</p><p>“You are in the In-Between.” the man answers.</p><p>“The In-Between is the point where all worlds intersect. Living, Dead, and even other universes.” the woman says. “Now answer the question. Do you wish to live again?”</p><p>“Live again? That’s not possible.” May protests.</p><p>“It very much is. We can’t send you back to the world you were born in, but you could be our champions in a new one.” says the man.</p><p>“It will not be an easy road. You will have mixed blood, but also be very powerful.”</p><p>“Can we stay together? I don’t want us to be separated!!” Lucas demands.</p><p>“Such a simple task for us.” they reply. “In this new world, you shall keep all of your memories and you shall stay together. You will be the most powerful beings in that world.”</p><p>May and Lucas look at each other for a second and then nod, determined to face this new challenge no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>WAAAAAAH!! A baby’s cry cut through the night. WAH! WAH! A second one joined the first one.</p><p>“Look, dear. It’s our babies.” A man said to his wife. </p><p>“Let me hold them.” she said, reaching out to her children. The man gave his wife the two babies. </p><p>The first born was a boy. He was small, with pitch black hair. The second baby was a girl born just shy of a minute behind her brother. Neither baby would stop crying no matter what their parents did. Feeding, rocking, changing; nothing seemed to stop the endless river of tears coming from their eyes.</p><p>Someone knocked at the door. <br/>“Come in.” said the father. A nurse came into the room with the doctor.</p><p>“Hello, doctor. I don’t know what’s wrong with them. They just won’t stop crying.” the mother said. She was beside herself with worry. </p><p>“There were no problems when I delivered them. Everything was fine.” the doctor paused to think for a second. “Why don’t you lay them both down for a nap? You still have to name them and then i can give them a check up afterwards.”</p><p>The parents looked at each other and the mother gave the father the baby she was holding. He walked over and sent them both in the bed that was prepared for them. Almost immediately they stopped crying and opened their eyes. The doctor and father gasped and ran over to them. </p><p>There they were looking at each other with bright smiles on their faces.The baby boy had deep purple eyes that seemed to glow and the baby girl had crimson red eyes that shimmered and shined. </p><p>Finally in the peace and quiet of the night, they were named Elaine and Kieran. </p><p>Their mother looked over at their bed and smiled. “I can tell my babies are going to be exceptional.” she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Just the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time has passed since Elaine and Kieran were born. Now at age 5, it’s time for them to start their schooling. Being the twin children of a very wealthy count, they were held in higher standing than most. </p><p>“Now children, we have arranged for your older siblings, Fiona and Daryl, to teach you how to be a proper lord and lady. “ their mother, Diana Flowester began.</p><p>“Kieran, you will be learning swordplay and martial arts. You will also be learning the history of our glorious estate and how to make investments. All the things an aspiring nobleman should know.” their father, Eric Flowester stated proudly. </p><p>“Elaine will be learning proper etiquette for a lady, gardening, how to manage a household. One day you will marry a prestigious nobleman and our family will continue to grow.” he mother stated.</p><p>Kieran and Elaine looked at each other. They didn’t like this at all. They weren’t going to be together anymore. Elaine was going to marry some noble?? </p><p>“Tomorrow we will be checking to see if you have any magic and what your attributes will be. I’ll explain the basics.” Diana said. “ Magic is divided into 6 different attributes: light, dark, fire, water, earth, air. These attributes have many different types of magic under them. For example, healing magic would be considered light while summoning magic would be dark.</p><p>Most people have magic in them and usually have one or two attributes they can use. It's very rare to be able to use more than 2 attributes. Mana is what we use to convert our chants into magic. Once you reach an advanced level, you will be able to cast magic without the use of chants.”  </p><p>Their father looked at them and smiled. “Tomorrow we will have a mage come and test you to see whether or not you possess magic and what attributes you will be able to use.”</p><p>The Next Day<br/>Kieran and Elaine were trying to figure out ways to get out of doing the classes they were being assigned to. Last night, their brother and sister, Stephan and Claudia, returned home from their schools. </p><p>They were told that after the magic testing they would be expected to start classes with them. They were not looking forward to it. Of course, after everyone went to bed they met in the library and tried to find something that would get them out of going to class, but nothing could be found. In the millions of books the Flowester Library held, not a single snippet of an answer was found.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the sitting room waiting for the mage who would test their abilities and seal their fate. </p><p>“Kieran, what are we going to do?” Elaine asked her brother worried.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok. I won’t let them send you away.” Kieran says. He couldn’t let her know that he was as worried as she was. Who knew what might happen? There were too many variables in this equation to sort out.</p><p>Someone knocked at the door and came in. It was their mother.</p><p>“Children, this is the mage. Her name is Claudia Vanderpelt. She’s a court magician.” their mother said.</p><p>Claudia was around 5’5”. She had striking blue eyes that peeked out from behind the glasses perched on her nose, blonde hair, and was skimpily dressed. She had on some kind of corset shirt with tights that left almost nothing to the imagination. More than anything, she seemed to radiate magical power. She seemed very dangerous.</p><p>“My name is Claudia. You two will put your hand on the crystal ball and I will tell you what your aptitude is. Elaine will go first.” Claudia said. She pulled out a clear ball and put it on the table.</p><p>Elaine, after an encouraging nod from her twin, walked over and put her hand on the ball. The ball lit up with so many pretty colors, but the ones that stayed were the prettiest. A bright pulsating yellow, a crystal light blue, and a glowing silver light remained in the ball. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>“Elaine….you have three attributes and not only that, but from the glow of those lights it seems that their connection within you is very strong.” Claudia said gobsmacked.  “Kieran, its your turn next.” The female twin is one thing, but there’s no way that the boy has a talent for three attributes as well. Claudia thought to herself.</p><p>Kieran walked up to the ball and looked down at it. He swallowed feeling the pressure and eyes on him. He remembered what the White lady and Dark Man had told them before. ‘You will be the most powerful beings in that world.’ </p><p>Steeling his nerves, he finally put his hand on the ball. The dancing lights came back again, but his lights weren’t the same as Elaine’s. Hislights were a glistening beauty compared to her lights that shone brightly threatening to blind you if you ooked at them too long. A red that had tones of yellow and orange mixed in there bright but also dark, a brown hue that stood firm in its glow forever unchanging but it also had tones of a muted green, and a dark purple with an minous sheen that neither light nor was it pitch dark.</p><p>“Impossible!” their mother cried out. “There’s no way both of my younger children possess three attributes and for them to be the natural opposites of each other. It’s unbelievable. I demand you test them again. The Crystal ball could be broken.”</p><p>The children were tested again, but the result was the same. Elaine possessed a strong magical attribute for light, water, and air magics. Kieran possessed a strong magical attribute for dark, fire, and earth magics.</p><p>“This just isn’t possible.” their mother repeated. “That crystal ball must be broken.”</p><p>Claudia intervened there. “This crystal ball is of the utmost caliber and was vetted by this country’s magic academy head. Are you calling Aldin Von Dryaer-Huff a fraud??!!” Claudia had a menacing aura around her, with magical energy swirling about.</p><p>“No of course I’m not. Aldin Von Dryaer-Huff is the top mage in this country. But now this means they’ll have to go to a magical academy once they turn 16.” their mother said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Mother, may we be excused? We want to look up spells for our attributes right away.” kieran asked. Seeing their mother not budge Elaine joined in as well.</p><p>“Please mother.” Elaine asked with a brilliant executed puppy dog pout on her face.</p><p>With a sigh, Claudia dismissed the children and summoned one of the maids.</p><p>“Tell my husband, and the two eldesr to come to the main sitting room at once.” she demanded. The maid nodded and did as told.</p><p>When the husband and siblings entered the room, Claudia and Diana were already sitting down with a glass of wine in their hands.</p><p>“Sweetheart? What happened? You don’t normally drink during this time of day.” The husband said. </p><p>Diana sighed and motioned for them to sit down before she told them the news about the youngest children.</p><p>“Do you know what this means? We’ll have to get tutors for them and start training them right away. And we’ll need to send them to the magic academy. They might even be able to become adventurers!!” Eric said happily.</p><p>“This could also mean that they were blessed by the Gods.” Claudia stated mildly.</p><p>“Blessed by the Gods? What do you mean, Lady Claudia?” Fiona asked.</p><p>“Do you know of the prophecy made by one of the church's apostles?” Claudia asked.</p><p>The twin stars will shine upon us once more<br/>As the young are born under an eclipsed sky<br/>To save the world from the people who live in it<br/>To cherish those who will stand beside them<br/>They are the Children of Light and Dark<br/>The Children of Right and Wrong<br/>Our Gods have mercy on our souls <br/>As the Power and Vengeance they possess <br/>Is released on our natural world</p><p>“The Church believes that that prophecy is a sign of the end of our world as we know it and that we should either kill them or gain their favor.” Claudia states.</p><p>They gasped. Diana and Eric had no idea of the Church’s belief. Fiona and Daryl, who were hearing this prophecy for the first time, were just as shocked if not more.</p><p>“How could the Church possible persecute children??” Fiona asked outraged. </p><p>“There is a way to save them.” Daryl says. “If we train them to control their magic and send them to the magic academy to study, they wouldn’t be killed. They would see how glorious we are and that there was no need for the world to end.”</p><p>“Claudia, would you be able to tutor them and help them hone their skills?” Diana asks worriedly. </p><p>“Of course. I may only have a fire attribute, but I have studied the other magics as well. I could help them grow to their potential and be ready for the academy by the time they reach 16.” Claudia bragged. This will also give me a chance to up my standing in the magical community again.Everyone was very relieved the children would be saved. </p><p>While unbeknownst to them, the children had already started and mastered the basic techniques of all their attributes. They had wanted to tell their parents the good news and overheard the rest of the conversation. They were showing very ominous smiles.</p><p>“These next 11 years are going to be very interesting, aren’t they brother dear?” Elaine said.</p><p>“Why, of course sister dear.” Kieran replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>